Masquerade
by A K Sarang
Summary: Junsu and Yoochun from DBSK attend a music school.
1. Chapter 1

**Masquerade**

Chapter 1

**Yoochun P.O.V.**

I can't say I was thrilled my first day of college. I was more or less unconscious during the day. I didn't like early mornings…or to be up late at night which had both happened the day before. I moved into my dorm before roaming around campus tiredly. I hadn't really wanted to, but my roommate, Ryeowook, had begged me to go walk around campus with him. He was the one who had gotten me interested in coming to Seoul School of Arts. When I had met him in Middle School, he was the shyest kid I could have ever met, but now he talked non-stop.

Anyway, I am a first year student majoring in the art of Piano. My mother had made me learn when I was a child, when we were in America. It ended up being the only thing I could turn to when my parents ended up getting a divorce. It was a rough time for my brother and me. I still thought about my brother often, who was still in America, while I was in South Korea trying to study as hard as possible to bring my brother back. I loved my brother, and wanted to protect him more than anything else in this world, no matter what it took.

Entering this school had been quite difficult. My mother had always supported me in my interest in music, but my father had been very different about the situation. He had wanted me to live with him, to take over the business he had begun in the United States and go to a college in America to learn about Business Management. My father, as you may have been able to tell, turned out to be a horrible father. He never supported my mother, my brother or me. Now, I avoided him at all costs although there were still times that I couldn't refuse to answer his calls.

Thinking back on it now, I felt worse for my brother. He had been so young when our parents split, and then the custody battle was hard on both of us but he ended up deciding to live with my father. He told me he wanted to see me on a stage one day. I cried a lot, knowing that my younger brother was making a sacrifice for me; it meant a lot to know I had so much support behind me. That's why I had this vow that I would never let him down. In fact, I would work my hardest to bring him back to me, no matter how long or how stressful it got. My brother would suffer because of me, but I would make it my top priority to bring him happiness.

"Yoochun? Are you okay? You've been quiet all day. Were you listening to me at all?" Ryeowook asked, standing in front of me with worried eyes. I looked at him; he could be such a mother sometimes. I ruffled his hair, watching as he tried to get it back in order.

"Let's go eat."

**Junsu POV**

It's not every day that you get to step into a renowned music school, especially Seoul School of Arts. For me, Xiah Junsu, it was easy to be accepted into an art school. My parents liked to tell me ever since I was born I could sing. I was born next to the sea in a large metropolitan area called Busan. Now that my voice has matured people tell me that it sounds like a dolphin. Throughout my middle school and high school I was always winning awards for music, for singing. I proved to everyone just how talented I was when I was scouted to Seoul School of Arts and today is my first day of school.

The other day I had met my roommate, a silly looking boy by the name of Lee Hyuk Jae. It was funny how even though he was a dance major and I was a vocal major how well we seemed to get along right away. I looked around campus as I walked towards my classroom. I was sure I was getting lots of stares. Ever since my arrival rumors spread and soon everyone knew my name, where I came from, and my reputation for my voice. I ducked into the music building as soon as possible to avoid people's stares. I stepped into my classroom, the first one there, nearly twenty minutes early. I took a seat at the front, excited for the class to start.

I barely took notice as people began to show up and take their own seats in the classroom. It was just a basics class but it was the first class of my college career. I looked around the room, stopping to look at who was sitting in the same row I was. I noticed a lot of women who seemed to snooty to even look at. I looked in the opposite direction noticing a group of men, all talking loudly. For the first time in a long time I felt out of place almost. I turned to look at the front, clearing my throat as I did so. The professor walked in, nothing in hand.

"Today…" He announced loudly, getting the whole room's attention instantly. The room fell to a complete silence. "Is the day where you find out if you have talent…or if you have some talent…" The professor moved on, pausing to glance around the room. I felt his eyes land on me. "Let's start with you Xiah Junsu," The professor left the stage to sit at the side. I was shocked momentarily that even the professor knew my name. I quickly stood up and walked slowly on stage. I looked at the floor remember the place I grew up with and the love my parents gave me. I finally thought of the one thing that made my voice come alive. The thought that my parents were no longer with me, I kept that fact deep down inside of me and only allowed it out through my singing.

"The tears won't stop tonight…Like something you left behind, temporarily forgotten, I miss you…this world without you, trembles in the dark…it'd be nice if this was all just a dream…" I sang only a few lines of my own song. I allowed the students clap as I took my seat.

"Very nice Junsu…very nice… Your own song I assume…ladies and gentlemen this is what talent truly is…" The professor continued on. I listened on intently to every student selected to perform, noting every mistake and the people themselves who seemed to have true talent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Park Yoochun**

The cafeteria was like any other. Lots of options to choose from; crowded with students and too many conversations that would make your head spin. Ryeowook led the way zigzagging through other students and darting through lines until he found a table that had been abandoned. I sat down beside him, staring at my meal which consisted of a salad, an apple and a tiny portion of bulgolgi. Ever since I had come to Korea, my diet had been very important to me. I needed to stay fit, not only in my weight and posture but also in my Piano skills.

"It looks like a lot of fun here! Don't you think, Yoochun?"

"Yes, it does." I responded although I was still getting used to the place. I didn't particularly like loud people or loud places in general. I just liked the silence where I could think about the things running through my mind or just listen to the sound of the Piano. It calmed me, especially when I was in my darkest or depressed moods.

"Yoochun? Do you think we can visit the vocal wing sometime today?" Ryeowook was staring at his food, playing at it with his fork. I wondered what had suddenly got him to act so…shy.

"Ryeowook, I have class in an hour, but if we hurry I'm sure we can make it. Why do you want to go to the vocal wing?"

Ryeowook glanced up quickly before looking back at his food. It made me truly wonder what had made him act like this. He had acted this way when I first got to meet him, but recently he hadn't acted like this. The last time he had acted so shyly in front of me, was when he told me that he had been in love with a boy with a beautiful voice. It hadn't really surprised me, I could have guessed it myself, but I was happy and sad for him. He had never told me what or who this boy had been.

Right after we were done eating, Ryeowook pulled me along with him to the vocal wing. It was pretty quiet along the hallways until the bell rang and class started letting out. It seemed like a million students were crowding the hallways at once and I felt trapped until Ryeowook finally pulled us clear from the crowd. I stood in a doorway, glaring at all the ridiculous students who walked by. Some had crazy hair styles; some looked like the nerdy, perfect student types. I rolled my eyes. 'Typical school' is all I could think about, but I knew I was happy inside. I was slowly letting my dream become closer to being achieved. This school was known as one of the best, and I wasn't about to let anything get in my way of becoming the best Pianist in the world.

"Ryeowook, I need to go back to our room to grab my backpack. I'll see you after class, okay?"

I glanced beside me to find that Ryeowook was no longer there. I looked around, but didn't see the short male anywhere. I rolled my eyes; this kid always knew how to sneak away without me realizing it. I entered into the now empty hallway and started walking out of the wing. I glanced at my watch, content that I had enough time to get to my room and then back to the instrument wing.

**Junsu POV**

After class I was called to stay behind by the professor. I sighed and picked up my backpack before walking up to the professor's desk. The professor was looking at me with a questioning look.

"Junsu, among the other professors and I, we have decided to elect you leader of the freshman vocal group. There will be a lot of activities this year that you will need to direct on behalf of the vocal group. You have an option to decline if you wish…" The professor simply stated. A part of me felt the need to jump up and down excitedly but I just nodded to the professor.

"No problem sir," I said, bowed, and then left the room. Once the door closed behind me I jumped up and down excitedly…almost in a girly fashion. It wasn't until a moment later that I noticed a man walking down the hallway. I turned away, hiding my red face. I quickly walked out of the building feeling the man behind me following the whole time.

"Junsu!" I heard my name and looked up to see Hyuk Jae. I waved at him and quickly walked over to him. "You look happy… something good happen?" He asked after seeing my smiling face. I nodded wanting to jump up and down again.

"I'm the leader of the freshman vocalists," I nearly shouted at my roommate. Hyuk Jae blinked at me for a second before squealing like a little girl. I looked around feeling slightly embarrassed. Hyuk Jae finally stopped after noticing that he was being slightly embarrassing.

"That's great! I got the same news! I'm the leader for the freshman dance team!" Hyuk Jae screamed back at me. I laughed excitedly. It seemed like my roommate and I had a lot in common. We were both well known for being number one in our own major. "We have to celebrate! Strawberry milk on me," He yelled before putting his arm around me and pulling me towards the cafeteria.

We laughed our whole way there, talking about some amazing plans we had already thought about. We even talked about corroborating the vocal and the dance team. We grabbed some kimchee at the cafeteria as well as Hyuk Jae's favorite strawberry milk, before sitting down. We sat in an isolated corner away from everyone else so we could talk about our ideas without everyone overhearing. It wasn't long however, before we were interrupted.

"Aren't you Busan's Xiah Junsu? And its Lee Hyuk Jae, the amazing dancer…" A girl entangled in a larger group of girls stopped to point at us. Hyuk Jae and I looked at the girl, shaking our heads. We were already so popular at this new school that it was getting a little ridiculous. Hyuk Jae turned towards me.

"Let's get out of here…" He said before picking up his tray and walking towards the exit. I quickly followed him as the cafeteria got louder and louder with chit chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Micky P.O.V.**

Why Seoul School of Arts deems it necessary for students to take Intro to Piano, especially when all the students in the class have had plenty of practice, is beyond me. The drills came as second nature to me. It was even boring to me, as much as I loved the Piano, but I had been practicing full songs for years now. I've been in multiple competitions, won too many awards to count and I had even performed in front of some of the best pianists in the world. This was minor compared to what I had done in the past, but it was better than working in some bar for money to survive.

"Good Yoochun." Mrs. Kim slowly walked past me as I followed the next drill perfectly. This didn't challenge my skills at all and by the looks of the other students, it wasn't challenging them either. I really wanted to break out into my own composition. I was relieved when the bell rang to signal that class was over. I grabbed my backpack and filed out with my fellow classmates. It was only when I reached the door when I heard Mrs. Kim call me back inside. I noticed some of my classmates watch me turn around, but I ignored their stares.

"Park Yoochun, I just wanted to welcome you to Seoul School of Arts. I know that you are very talented and you probably think that this class is very boring, but I promise it will get better. Anyway, I called you in here because Professor Lim would like to see you. He has something very important to tell you. His office is downstairs, his room number is 351." Mrs. Kim explained.

"Thank you professor." I bowed to her before leaving the room. I was the type to not hold small talk, especially with a teacher who I thought had a secret agenda somewhere in her mind. Something about Mrs. Kim made me dislike her and her personality. I still had an hour before my next class, so I leisurely walked down to Professor Lim's office. I knocked politely and waited for some kind of answer. I was surprised when the professor opened the door. He was a tall male, maybe in his mid-40s and quite handsome…in a way he seemed familiar to me. I bowed to the older man, ready to introduce myself.

"Yoochun! Come in and please have a seat!" The man's voice was so welcoming, gentle. Something about him made me calm my worries. I could be easy-going and I could express any worries I had, I could be myself. I felt relief almost instantly as I sat in the chair in front of Professor Lim's desk.

"Thank you for coming to see me. I actually wasn't expecting to see you till our class later today…in an hour actually. Anyway, the reason I wanted to see you was because our faculty has decided to name you the leader of the freshman Pianists. We've recognized your skills and the awards you have won, so we wanted to welcome you to the position. Will you accept it?" Mr. Lim asked. I felt slightly pressured again, but the smile coming from him reassured him. He thought about for a few moments…his thoughts lingering to his brother. Becoming the leader of the Pianist wing would bring a lot of hard work, but it would also bring a lot of attention to me. It would be easier to bring my brother back if a lot of people knew who I was. I had to accept the offer.

"I am very honored to be offered the position. I will accept it. Thank you professor." I stood up and bowed. I would do well to honor this position even as much as I wanted to take advantage of it. My mother didn't raise me to use things to my advantage, but to work hard to get what I need.

"Thank you so much! A lot of people will look up to you. I warn you it is a lot of hard work, and you will have to work with the other leaders of the other wings for the performance at the end of the semester. I'm sure you will be able to do just fine. Good luck Yoochun and if you ever have any problems or questions you can always come to my office. I'll see you in an hour."

I bowed to him. The thought of being able to help direct the performance at the end of the semester was amazing and it made me excited. I thanked him once more before leaving. I slowly walked up to the next classroom I would be in. It was empty and the lonely Piano in the room called me to it. I smiled, the sight making me happy as I knew I would be able to play my own music for the first time today.

**Junsu POV**

I stood in a large room, with nearly two hundred students looking down at me. They were all freshman just like me and yet I was the one chosen to be the leader of this rather larger group of people. I cleared my throat making the room quiet down. They all apparently knew who I was and what I was doing up on stage. I looked to my side noticing Hyuk Jae who had come with me just to give moral support. He had already had his meeting earlier. I looked back to the students in the room.

"Hi…my name is Junsu. I'll be your leader this year. I'm excited about all the activities coming up this year and have several ideas and would also like to get to know some of yours as well…" I began my speech, coming to a halt when a student called out.

"We HAVE to beat the piano group this year!" A boy yelled out.

"That's impossible! They have Micky Yoochun this year…" Another person shouted out. In a matter of seconds the room was in uproar again. I tried to get people's attention but nothing seemed to work. I wasn't even sure what was going on. What was wrong with the piano group? It's not like I didn't know how to play the piano myself… and who was Micky Yoochun? I looked to Hyuk Jae in confusion. He laughed and stood up, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"The piano group is the vocals group worst enemy. Taking away the show nearly every year…Micky Yoochun is popular…may be even more popular than you. He's the leader of the piano freshman group. Junsu…I think you need to do some studying…I know more about your major than you do…" Hyuk Jae laughed and sat back down. I was a little freaked out that everyone else seemed to know what was going on around this school except me…

"Ok…ok…please quiet down…" I finally seemed to be getting everyone's attention again. "You seem to be forgetting who I am… I'm Junsu… No matter what we will defeat the piano group and more importantly…Micky Yoochun…" I finished nodding to Hyuk Jae to follow me. I walked down the aisle towards the exit ignoring people's applauds. I shook my head finding it rather easy to appeal to people however, getting used to the campus and its history might be a little different.

"Hyuk Jae…it's time to find out all about our enemy…" I said as we exited the vocal building and headed straight for the piano building. No matter what event you had to know your opponent. That was the key point. I looked over to Hyuk Jae who seemed to be bouncing to his own beat, and more or less dancing his way in the direction I was. I shook my head at him knowing him well enough that that was just his normal routine.

I entered the piano building instantly hearing an almost majestically sounding piano playing. I turned to Hyuk Jae who seemed even more impressed. We slowly walked towards the sound of the music, finally finding the right room. Hyuk Jae peered in before I did. There was a lone man sitting in a nearly dark room facing away from us.

"Is that him?" I whispered to Hyuk Jae. He nudged his shoulders showing that he didn't know either. I looked back at the man feeling that it must be him. There was no other sound like that coming out of the piano he was playing. I turned around knowing that it was still possible that the vocalists to beat out this amazing piano playing. At least I hoped there was a way…


End file.
